


ketika malam mati

by NairelRaslain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, anuan, hehehe ken ketemu lagi nih wkwkw, implisit selamanya aman #WOE
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk percintaan sempurna. [#SempakKENcang19]





	ketika malam mati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Haikyuu_!! merupakan properti sah milik Haruichi Furudate.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

> Malam selalu mengantarkan kesunyian, seperti kota yang mendadak terlelap panjang, mati suri.
> 
> ( _the clock is ticking_ , Kenzeira)

* * *

 

 

Waktu yang paling tepat untuk bercinta adalah ketika jejalanan kota mulai senyap, aktivitas mulai berhenti, lampu-lampu pertokoan yang mulai dipadamkan, orang-orang mulai terlelap, dan kota mulai mati.

Ketika waktu itu datang, di suatu kamar hotel cinta murahan, Kuroo dan Akaashi terjaga; dalam sebuah kegiatan percintaan yang akan berlangsung sampai pagi buta nanti.

Kuroo selalu menyukai waktu-waktu seperti itu untuk bercinta.

Maka ketika malam yang sudah matang pada akhirnya datang, Kuroo akan mencuri waktu kota mati tersebut dengan bercinta. Dalam kesunyian yang nyaris sempurna, ia bimbing Akaashi dalam gerakannya, dan ketika kota bangkit kembali, yang didapati hanyalah dua orang laki-laki tertidur bersisian di atas ranjang.

Jejak-jejak lenyap. Kota tidak merekamnya selama mati. Begitulah.

Akaashi telentang di atas ranjang berarora sari mawar. Keduanya tangan terikat dasi Kuroo yang warna tembaga ke kepala ranjang. Masih belum telanjang. Kemeja atasnya kehilangan beberapa kancing, bekas keganasan Kuroo. Celana hitam panjang masih terpasang rapi. Bibir bengkak, warnanya merah seperti memakai gincu.

Ah, ini dia. Sempurna.

Kuroo menatap Akaashi lama. Sepasang matanya bergerak tidak sabaran memakan Akaashi yang diam di atas ranjang.

Satu ciuman panjang kembali dihadiahkan. Dibiarkannya lidah bekerja tangkas dan menanti Akaashi melenguhkan namanya dengan panjang. Akaashi memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, jadi Kuroo harus bekerja terus-menerus, tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak masalah. Dirinya hanya butuh mendengar desahan Akaashi.

Atau Akaashi yang memanggil namanya dengan napas putus, tubuh mulai kewalahan mengimbangi dirinya, dan sepasang mata hitam yang berkabut dosa (dan nafsu yang besar).

Benar, _benar_ , yang seperti itu.

Tangan Kuroo bergerak menjelajah tubuh atas Akaashi yang telanjang (mulai berkeringat dan merespons sentuhan dengan begitu baik), membuat garis di sepasang tulang selangka yang seenaknya menampakkan diri, dan berhenti pada leher yang berdenyut-denyut.

Kuroo memberikan senyum. Bonus kecupan-kecupan yang ditarik dari ujung leher sampai ujung bahu.

Masih belum ada namanya yang dipanggil, tapi Kuroo bisa merasakan tarikan napas berat Akaashi ketika dirinya menekan dada itu, dada yang kemudian bergerak naik seiring dengan napas yang makin berat saja.

Ah, manis sekali.

Bibir merah dibawa lagi ke dalam ciuman panjang yang dalam yang saling mempertemukan dua lidah (ah, betapa basah ciuman itu) sementara tangan Kuroo menyelusup, melepaskan celana Akaashi di sela ciuman basah itu.

Kelopak mata Akaashi membuka tiba-tiba dan Kuroo menyambutnya dalam tatapan yang lekat.

Ah, tentu saja Kuroo sengaja membuat dirinya berlama-lama di sana, di bawah sana, karena Akaashi mulai bergerak. Entah tidak nyaman atau ingin ikatan tangannya dilepaskan.

Kuroo tidak menuruti. Dirinya hanya memutus ciuman, menjilat sudut bibir Akaashi yang basah, dan mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi _semua_ _ini_ akan dimulai. Lalu dirinya tertawa ringan, menambahkan bahwa rupa-rupanya Akaashi sudah tidak sesabar itu.

Malam semakin merangkak naik. Kesunyian hampir benar-benar sempurna.

Di salah satu kamar hotel cinta murahan dan ranjang beraroma sari mawar, Kuroo bergerak, Akaashi bergerak. Atas satu irama, atas nafsu yang sama.

Akaashi menyerukan namanya berulang kali. _Tetsurou. Tetsurou. Tetsurou._ Berulang kali, diselingi gesekan gigi, napas yang pendek-pendek, desahan yang bercampur geraman, dan dalam celah-celah tarikan napas ketika Kuroo mencium Akaashi dengan lapar.

Percintaan itu berakhir ketika keduanya mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Kuroo merebahkan kepala di dada Akaashi yang masih naik-turun dengan jantung di dalam sana yang sangat berisik. Ditatapnya sepasang mata beriris hitam lewat sudut mata dan tanpa sengaja mendapati ikatannya nyaris terlepas. Kuroo menyentuh sudut bibir Akaashi dengan jempol kirinya.

Itu percintaan yang luar biasa. Kuroo diam-diam mengatakannya di dalam hati tiap mereka selesai bercinta karena meski telah mengulanginya berkali-kali, bercinta dengan Akaashi selalu terasa luar biasa.

Tidak ada suara apa pun dari luar yang terdengar. Mungkin kota sudah benar mati—dan akan bangkit kembali tidak lama lagi.

Kuroo berbaring dengan benar, menyelimuti Akaashi dan dirinya sendiri, dan membiarkan kepala Akashi rebah di dadanya.

Keduanya terlelap dalam malam yang sunyi seakan mati di atas ranjang yang beraroma seks hebat.

Ketika kota bangkit dan hidup kembali nanti, yang ditemui hanyalah dua pemuda tidur bersisian di atas ranjang.   

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo/akaashi anuanuan tanpa angst tanpa gore berhasil aku bikin nihh!!!
> 
> met ultah ya say, kali ini aku tetap berharap semoga keanuanmu tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. uhuhu maaf diriku belum sanggup kalau bikin erdelapanbelas jadi ini aja ya:(
> 
> prompt ini diambil dari fanfiksi Kenzeira di ffn dengan judul "the clock is ticking"


End file.
